narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisano Yakuta
Hisano Yakuta (やくたひさの, Yakuta Hisano) is the Third Taifūkage (第三台風影, Sandaime Taifūkage; Literally meaning "Third Tyhpoon Shadow") of Toppūgakure. When Hisano was younger, he was recognized as a dead last amongst his peers and did poorly in the ninja academy. Hisano was able to increase his reputation in the village through hard work and determination. Hisano had a good relationship with the Second Taifūkage who personally mentored him. Upon being chosen as the next leader of Toppūgakure, Hisano was well underestimated by the residents and shinobi of the village. Many thought that because he was young and inexperienced that he would not make a good leader. Shortly after the death of the Second Taifūkage at the hands of foreign ninja, Hisano personally led an attack on the enemy nation that had killed the Second Taifūkage. The surprise attack was successful and Toppūgakure was able to defeat it's enemy thanks to Hisano's leadership. Hisano has since then been valued as a strong leader within Toppūgakure. Background Hisano was born into the world as a premature baby to two young residents of Toppūgakure. As a child Hisano was smaller than all of the other children and he was often picked on due to his scrawny build. Needing a way to boost his confidence, Hisano joined the Toppūgakure Ninja Academy. Hisano was a very poor student in his academy days as he was often set back due to his horrid chakra control. Tired of being at the bottom of his class a young Hisano sought help in the Second Taifūkage who agreed to tutor him with no hesitation. Hisano however was a very demanding student and required a lot of attention by the Second Taifūkage, who had become a father figure to Hisano as his real father had abandoned him and his mother a short time after his birth. Hisano made it his duty to take care of his mother. Young Hisano and his mother were struggling as they often went nights without anything to eat. The Second Taifūkage watched over young Hisano and his mother and made sure that they didn't fall completely under. The Second Taifūkage was careful not to interfere too much as he knew it would hurt Hisano's determination if he did. Feeling as if he had to be the man of his household pushed Hisano to work harder in the ninja academy and he eventually, but barely, passed his genin examination. After graduating the ninja academy, Hisano continued to work on his skills with the help of the second Taifūkage. By the time he was a Chūnin Hisano had gained total mastery of his chakra and was able to lead his team through the Chūnin Exams. Hisano was still underestimated by others within his village and was often went uncredited for his accomplishments. Fortunately at the age of fifteen Hisano was able to gain enough recognition to be promoted to the rank of Jōnin. Hisano's life changed completely with the death of the Second Taifūkage. When Toppūgakure was at war with a majoring country the Second Taifūkage was killed in battle against elite ninja from the other ninja. Right before his death the Second Taifūkage had named Hisano to be his successor as he knew that Hisano would take good care of the village. The elite Jōnin of Toppūgakure weren't convinced that Hisano would be able to run the village properly and waited to fully endorse him as the official leader of the village. Hisano knew well that he would have to prove himself to be a capable leader somehow. Weeks after the death of the Second Taifūkage; Hisano developed a plan to strike back the enemy nation that had taken the life of their once beloved ruler. Hisano personally accompanied a platoon of some of Toppūgakure's best shinobi into enemy territory to mount a surprise attack. Hisano and his fellow ninja stormed an important village within the nation and succeeded in burning it to the ground. The enemy nation surrendered to Toppūgakure and the Land of Apples after losing one of their major locations. Hisano has since been fully accepted as the official leader of Toppūgakure. Personality As a young child Hisano behaved very stubbornly towards others. Thinking that everyone disliked him, Hisano often ignored the advice of others and rejected help. Hisano also misbehaved in the ninja academy class and talked back to adults just to make himself feel better. Hisano did not get any enjoyment from his behavior however. Deep inside his hear the felt bad and felt extremely lonely as well. Hisano is and always has been very determined. As a child he did not let his height disadvantage stop him from competition with other children. Whenever given a task to complete Hisano will not stop till he completes the task or is rendered physically unable to do so. His determined behavior is all an result of his stubbornness as he has a deep refusal to give in to anyone. Hisano is truly caring despite his sometimes rash behavior. One of Hisano's top priorities to take care of others before he even takes care of himself. Upon attaining the rank of Taifūkage, Hisano made a vow to uphold the teachings of the Second Taifūkage which meant that he would never put himself before the village or the Land of Apples. An example of Hisnao's devotion to Toppūgakure was when he personally led a surprise attack on an enemy nation in their own territory. Appearance Hisano's appearance is very typical of that of a shinobi, specifically that of a village leader. Hisano's regular attire consists of the official Kage uniform. Hisano has spiky, neck-length, blond hair. Hisano's eyes are a dark metallic gold color. Before becoming the Taifūkage, Hisano was notorious for never dressing up in his shinobi uniform. This only caused Hisano to be further disrespected as a shinobi of Toppūgakure. Before becoming the Taifūkage, Hisano's attire consisted of an a pure jet black jumpsuit. Ever since he was a young child Hisano has worn a blue sash around his waist which had the kanji for "apple" (苹果). The sash was a gift from Hisano's mentor, the Second Taifūkage. Hisano continued to wear the sash throughout his whole ninja career and still does wear it. Abilities Nature Transformation Despite at one point not being able to manipulate his chakra, Hisano has developed his skills and has become a skilled handler of Ninjutsu. Hisano is able to wield strong Wind Release and Lightning Release techniques with ease in combat. An example of a strong techniques used by Hisano is the Blade of Wind. Hisano has also been able to develop his own strong techniques using his nature transformation skills. Lightning Release: Uprising along with Wind Release: Euthanasia are two of Hisano's signature techniques which he invented himself. Trivia * According to the Naruto databooks: **Hisano's hobbies are reading magazines and womanizing. **Hisano wished to fight the Second Taifūkage. **Hisano's favorite food is Okinawa soba. **Hisano's favorite color is red. **Hisano has completed 1,211 official missions in total: 333 D-rank, 155 C-rank, 412 B-rank, 255-A-rank, and 56 S-rank. Quotes *(To the inhabitants of Toppūgakure) "The name is Yakuta Hisano and like it or not I am your leader! I will uphold my duty to protect and serve the citizens and shinobi of this village! The Second Taifūkage left Toppūgakure to me and I will pick up where he left off. We will avenge the death of our once beloved leader by attacking the ingrates who took him from us!" Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kage